Trecientos sesenta y cinco días contigo
by Irish light9
Summary: Se conocieron en primavera, se odiaron en verano, se quisieron en otoño y se volvieron a odiar en invierno. Serie de 4 viñetas escritas para el foro El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas" para el reto: Para cada sensación, una estación.
1. Primavera - Esperanza

Serie de cuatro viñetas escritas para el reto: Para cada sensación, una estación. Este reto pertenece al foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo me entretengo jugando con ellos.

**Capítulo 1: Primavera – Esperanza**

Ver cómo Lysander le obsequiaba un ramo de hermosas flores a Lily, su prima, fue todo lo que necesitó para matar las últimas esperanzas que tenía de volver con él. Pese a haber roto su relación el año pasado, ella lo seguía queriendo.

Rose no era una de esas que odiara la primavera, pero desde ahora la odiaba junto con esa creencia estúpida de que el amor estaba alrededor. Por favor, pensó enojada, lo único que hay alrededor son millones y millones de flores cuyo único propósito eran hacerle la vida imposible a las personas alérgicas o a las amorosamente decepcionadas, como ella. Lo único que esperaba es que esa "alegre" estación terminara pronto.

Caminó por el pasillo mientras corroboraba, por enésima vez, su horario. Entró en la sala y sin mirar atrás cerró la puerta con más fuerza de que debía por culpa del viento primaveral que entraba por la ventana.

-¡Mierda!

La voz masculina probablemente había resonado en todo el segundo piso del colegio, por no hablar de los otros improperios que le siguieron a ese.

-¡Señorita Weasley! –Exclamó el profesor Binns sorprendido, tanto por el portazo como por el alumno herido detrás de la puerta.

Rose se apresuró a salir de la sala de clases y ver a quién había golpeado. Le extraño no ver a nadie, por lo que decidió salir al pasillo sin darse cuenta del muchacho arrodillado que estaba a un lado. La patada que accidentalmente le dio provocó otra oleada de maldiciones.

Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente por la culpa y la sorpresa, se arrodillo junto al chico rubio que se sostenía la nariz con una mano, mientras que con la otra se tocaba la pierna donde lo había golpeado.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó frenética –Lo siento mucho, lo siento, lo siento. –Siguió repitiendo mientras trataba de ver su cara. -¿Estás consciente? De veras lo siento…

El profesor los miraba desde el dintel de la puerta mientras que el resto del curso trababa de ver por sobre el profesor.

-Lleve inmediatamente a la enfermería al señor Malfoy, Weasley. –Dijo dándose la vuelta –Todos ustedes a sus asientos.

¿Malfoy? ¿Era un alumno nuevo?

Rose tomó la cara del chico entre sus manos y se estremeció, un pequeño hilo de sangre le emanaba de la nariz, llegando hasta su boca y manchaba su chaleco. Siguió subiendo la mirada esperando encontrarse con más contusiones, pero se quedó petrificada al ver los ojos grises que la observaban.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o qué?

Moviendo la cabeza para despejarse, se levantó y tomó la mano Malfoy ayudándolo a levantarse. Él comenzó a caminar tambaleante y casi se cae si no es por el basurero que le sirvió de apoyo. Al notar como se tambaleaba, pasó su delgado brazo por detrás de su espalda y lo ayudo a caminar hacia la enfermería, mientras él apoyaba el mentón en la coronilla de su cabeza.

-Tu cabello huele como si todas las flores de la Tierra estuvieran en él –Fue lo último que dijo antes de desmayarse.

Luego de treinta minutos de espera, Rose se acercó a la camilla donde estaba recostado Scorpius Malfoy, el chico nuevo transferido desde una escuela privada, según pudo averiguar con la enfermera Pomfrey.

-Realmente lo siento, Scorpius –Dijo mirando sus ojos. Por fin había despertado.

-Me debes una por no presentar cargos –Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo sin vergüenza.

¿Cargos? ¿Era una broma? Los nervios la recorrieron de los pies a la cabeza

-No creo que sea tan grave –Dijo tímidamente – Eso es lo que dijo la enferme…

-Era una broma, pelirroja –Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Lo ayudó a levantarse nuevamente y dio un paso atrás para poder verlo mejor, pero no pudo retroceder más ya que él aún sostenía su mano.

-Soy Scorpius Malfoy –Dijo mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Rose Weasley –Respondió con una sonrisa.

Él se acercó hasta que casi no había espacio entre ellos.

-Un placer conocerte, Rose. –Dijo para luego soltar su mano y salir de la enfermería. Su nombre nunca había sonado tan atractivo hasta que él lo dijo en un tono de voz grave. Observó su espalda hasta que él se giró y con una sonrisa de medio lado se despidió.

Quizá no fuera tan difícil olvidar a Scamander, pensó esperanzada.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, si les gustó siéntanse libres de dejar un review que siempre hace feliz, ya sea para felicitar o como crítica constructiva._

_También pueden pasarse por el foro, es increíble._

_Saludos_

_Aileen_


	2. Verano - Rabia

Serie de cuatro viñetas escritas para el reto: Para cada sensación, una estación. Este reto pertenece al foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo me entretengo jugando con ellos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Verano – Rabia**

Rose no quería ir a un club lleno de gente, donde probablemente la temperatura iba a sobrepasar los sofocantes 30° C que hubo ese día de verano. Definitivamente tenía que empezar beber y dejar de ser la conductora designada de sus primas, pensó molesta.

Resopló tirando nuevamente de su corto vestido hacia abajo, ya que gracias a las manos de Matthew Flint se le había subido hasta los muslos. Todos eran iguales.

Por lo general le encantaba ir a bailar y sentir como la música guiaba su cuerpo, pero odiaba hacerlo en verano. Se enojaba cada vez que un cuerpo sudoroso y hediondo chocaba contra ella. Lamentablemente ese era el caso de su pareja de baile ¿Acaso no sabía que existían los desodorantes?

Con un solo gesto, Roxanne entendió que quería librarse de Flint y mientras la tomaba de la mano, la morena le dio una sonrisa de disculpa a Matthew.

No llevaban ni siquiera dos minutos bailando solas, cuando unas grandes manos blancas se posaron en su cintura y un perfume muy conocido inundaba sus fosas nasales.

-Tienes tres segundos para quitarme tus asquerosas manos de encima, Malfoy –Dijo sin voltearse.

En lugar de hacerle caso, la giró entre sus manos y acarició suavemente su espalda por la apertura que dejaba el vestido.

-No decías eso hace dos meses, Weasley. –Le dijo al oído para hacerse escuchar sobre la música.

Nadie se había enterado de los encuentros entre ella y Scorpius hace dos meses, cuando ella aún creía que era el chico sexy y dulce que había conocido el primer día, aquel que supuestamente le haría olvidar a su ex novio. Que equivocada estaba. Desde que llego a la fecha, Malfoy había estado con más chicas que los gemelos Scamander juntos. Aún peor, ninguna había sido una relación seria.

-Se te acabo el tiempo –Dijo enojada mientras derramaba su vaso de bebida sobre su cabeza.

-¿Pero qué mierda? –Lo escuchó exclamar a pesar de volumen de la música, mientras la gente que estaba a su alrededor los miraba.

-Dije tres segundos –Apuntó levantando tres dedos. –Tres, Malfoy.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? –Preguntó tomando su brazo de manera brusca.

-El calor del verano y el sol parecen haber afectado tu cabeza, Malfoy. Porque según lo que yo recuerdo, no tenemos nada.

-Eso es porque tú quieres –Dijo acusadoramente. –Una sola palabra tuya y volvemos a lo nuestro, pelirroja.

Se soltó de un tirón de mano que la sujetaba y se encaminó a la barra donde trabajaba Fred, otro de sus primos.

-¿Mala noche? –Preguntó Fred

-Malfoy

Fue toda la respuesta que necesitó para que su cara, siempre risueña, cambiara a una molesta, tal y como tenía que estar la suya en ese momento.

-Si te pone un solo dedo encima, lo mato. –Expuso al saber el historial del susodicho. –A cualquiera de ustedes.

_Si supieras._

Aún enojada, pidió la misma bebida que había tirado en la pista de baile. Nunca se sabía cuándo podía volver Malfoy y prefería estar preparada.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, si les gustó siéntanse libres de dejar un review que siempre hace feliz, ya sea para felicitar o como crítica constructiva._

_También pueden pasarse por el foro, es increíble._

_Saludos_

_Aileen_


	3. Otoño - Lujuria

Serie de cuatro viñetas escritas para el reto: Para cada sensación, una estación. Este reto pertenece al foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo me entretengo jugando con ellos.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Otoño – Lujuria**

Iba atrasada. Otra vez.

Siempre que quedaban en juntarse a una hora, Rose llegaba treinta minutos tarde. Siempre. No es que le gustara hacerlo esperar, pero siempre se distraía con cosas que no debía. Como por ejemplo, ayudar a Molly con sus tareas o simplemente mirando las distintas tonalidades que adquirían los árboles en otoño. Amaba el verde, mezclado con el rojo, amarillo y naranjo.

Caminaba apresuradamente resquebrajando las hojas que habían caído de los árboles ya secos. Era evidente que el otoño había llegado. Dobló en la esquina y la casa de Scorpius se hizo visible. Tocó el timbre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba adentro de a casa siendo presionada contra una pared, mientras que sus labios eran consumidos por un feroz beso.

-Llegas tarde. –Dijo Scorpius mientras besaba su cuello. –Otra vez.

Siempre la besaba en el cuello, aun cuando sabía que ella era incapaz de hablar debido a eso. Estaba claro que no quería una respuesta. Para disgusto de Rose, él se alejó apenas unos centímetros.

-Muy otoñal, Weasley –Dijo riéndose mientras sacaba una hoja seca que estaba enredada en su cabello rojo -¿Quieres algo para comer o beber, pelirroja?

Rose rodó los ojos ante el apodo. No valía la pena discutir por eso otra vez, Scorpius simplemente no entendía que no le gustaba o no le importaba.

-Una bebida estaría bien.

-Lo siento –Dijo negando con cabeza –Bebidas para ti no hay, por lo menos en mi presencia. –Tengo jugo, agua y vino.

-El vino es de tu padre, Scorpius. –Dijo golpeándolo en el hombro. –Jugo estaría bien.

* * *

Sus extremidades se enredaban cada vez más con cada roce, los dedos de ella estaban enredados en su cabello, mientras que las manos de él subían por su torso, acariciando su cadera y cintura en el proceso.

Rápidamente la camisa de Scorpius salió de su cuerpo, mientras los botones de la suya estaban totalmente abiertos, revelando su ropa interior. Sin saber cómo, llegaron al sillón en el cual él se dejó caer arrastrando a Rose sobre su regazo.

En el instante que se separaron para respirar, Rose pensó en terminar con todo eso, pero ese pensamiento se evaporó al sentir los labios de Scorpius sobre la piel de su hombro. Lo pequeños besos sobre su piel iban acompañados de las manos de él deslizando los tirantes de su sujetador suavemente, provocándole escalofríos cada vez que Scorpius posaba sus labios sobre su cuerpo. Ella no se quedaba atrás, acariciándole los brazos y el pecho una y otra vez.

El resto de la ropa fue a parar al suelo de la sala de Scorpius sin que a ninguno de los dos le importara en lo más mínimo. La lujuria invadía sus cuerpos y eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, Rose se arrepentiría de haber caído otra vez en las redes de Scorpius Malfoy. Pero por ahora, mientras ambos quisieran, disfrutaría sin ataduras ni promesas de lo que él le ofrecía.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, si les gustó siéntanse libres de dejar un review que siempre hace feliz, ya sea para felicitar o como crítica constructiva._

_También pueden pasarse por el foro, es increíble._

_Saludos_

_Aileen_


	4. Invierno - Decepción

Serie de cuatro viñetas escritas para el reto: Para cada sensación, una estación. Este reto pertenece al foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo me entretengo jugando con ellos.

Último capítulo ¿Están tan emocionados cómo yo? Espero que sí.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Invierno - Decepción**

Tal y como Rose había pensado, su "relación" no pasó más allá de ese otoño. Ella no negaba que había disfrutado, pero eso ya no era suficiente. No quería perder la oportunidad de estar con alguien que realmente la quisiera mientras estaba con Scorpius. No valía la pena.

Un mes había pasado desde que habían terminado, pero ella no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que lo veía y él trataba de hablar con ella. Cosa que nunca ocurría. ¿Para qué hablar otra vez con él? ¿Para volver a lo mismo de antes?

Definitivamente no, no de nuevo.

Él podría tener a muchas "amigas" que ocuparan su lugar. De hecho, estaba segura que mientras estaba con ella también veía a otras chicas, o eso fue lo que saco como conclusión al ir a su casa un día y ver una bufanda rosada colgando en el armario. Por supuesto que no dijo nada, no era su novia, ni siquiera era su amiga.

Volvió su atención a la clase cuando notó como la profesora McGonagall la miraba de manera reprobatoria.

-Gracias por darnos un poco su atención, señorita Weasley. La próxima traté de hacerlo antes de que le haga una pregunta.

-Lo siento, profesora. –Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¿Y bien…? –Preguntó alzando las cejas -¿Qué obtenemos al mezclar óxido de azufre y agua?

-Mmm… ¿se produce una reacción que libera calor?

-¿Está segura? ¿Se atrevería a salir con una probeta con óxido de azufre en sus manos y dejar que se llené con agua de lluvia? –Al ver como Rose negaba con la cabeza, la profesora McGonagall la miró decepcionada y suspiro –Quiero un ensayo de cinco páginas acerca de las responsabilidades de no saber que compuestos provocan ácidos corrosivos.

Toda la clase comenzó a mirar sus apuntes por temor a ser interrogados, excepto Scorpius que la miraba fijamente como si quisiera atravesarla con la mirada.

-Señor Malfoy –Resonó alta y clara la voz de la profesora en la sala – ¿Va a dejar de mirar a su compañera o tengo que ponerle un ensayo también?

Sin decir nada, Scorpius giró su cuerpo hacia el frente y comenzó a escribir las reacciones que estaban en la pizarra.

Apenas sonó el timbre, Rose salió corriendo de la sala de clases sin darle ninguna oportunidad a McGonagall para que expresará cuán decepcionada estaba de ella y como se sentirían sus padres si supieran.

Caminaba a través de la lluvia por el estacionamiento de su colegio sosteniendo un periódico en lo alto para evitar mojarse. Cuando comenzó a sentir que éste ya no era un buen paraguas lo tiró en el basurero y corrió hasta su auto. Estaba a punto de llegar a él cuando otro auto pasó a gran velocidad, mojándola de pies a cabeza. Genial, simplemente genial. Ahora el frio la calaba hasta los huesos.

Este era el peor invierno de su vida. Por no decir el más lluvioso.

Sacó sus llaves y al tratar de introducirlas en la cerradura se le resbalaron al estar mojadas. Se agachó a recogerlas cuando de pronto apareció en su visión una mano blanca que las alcanzó antes que ella.

-Supongo que ahora que dependes de mí para irte podemos hablar

-Dame las llaves –Dijo estirando las manos.

Scorpius introdujo las llaves y abrió los seguros.

-Entra al auto, estás mojándote.

-¡Dame las llaves, Scorpius!

-¡Entra de una puta vez al auto!

Rose lo miró sorprendida, jamás lo había visto perder el control antes. Sin pelear, entró en la parte trasera del auto seguida de Scorpius.

-Ahora vamos a hablar, quieras o no. –Dijo cerrando los seguros

-Muy maduro de tu parte –Dijo cruzándose de brazos, dejando en claro que no iba a ser ella quien empezara la conversación.

-Me lo dices tú, que apenas me ves cambias de dirección.

-Es porque no soporto tu apestosa presencia, Malfoy. Ni tu personalidad y tampoco tu cara.

-¿De verdad crees todas esas estupideces? ¿Es como un mantra que si lo repites se hará realidad? Porque déjame decirte que no está funcionando, sigues buscándome en clases al igual que lo hacías cuando nos conocimos.

-Vete a la mierda. –Dijo mirando hacia afuera.

-Ahí es donde he estado todos estos días. –Dijo tranquilamente, por poco le cree. –No quería hablar contigo para pelear, quería hacerlo para que aclaremos ciertas cosas.

-No tengo nada que aclarar contigo, no voy a volver a ser tu "amiga" –Dijo recalcando las palabras con sus dedos.

-No quiero eso, Rose. Pensé que el pasado otoño te lo había dejado claro. Te quiero

-¿El pasado otoño? ¿Me quieres? –Dijo riendo sarcásticamente -¿Te diste cuenta antes o después de que otra de tus amigas dejara ropa en tu casa? –Preguntó amargamente.

La cara de enojo de Scorpius se convirtió en una mueca mientras trataba de no reír.

-¿De qué ropa estás hablando? Estoy seguro de que como estás de empapada debes tener fiebre y estás alucinando.

-No te hagas el estúpido, Malfoy. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, la bufanda rosada en tu armario.

El intento de no reír se fue por la ventana y la carcajada resonó en el interior del auto, mezclándose con el sonido de la lluvia cayendo en el techo del auto.

-¿Estás celosa, pelirroja? –Dijo sonriendo de lado.

Rose bufo sonoramente.

-Sigue soñando, Malfoy. Siempre supe que entre nosotros no había ningún tipo de compromiso.

La cara de Scorpius se transformó.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Estuviste con alguien al mismo tiempo que conmigo?

Rose pensó en decir la verdad, pero decidió que ese juego podían jugarlo entre dos.

-Por supuesto que sí, al igual que tú.

Si la mandíbula de Scorpius pudiera caer más abajo, lo haría.

-¿Al igual que yo? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Weasley?

-Hablo de que tú estabas con otras cuando estabas conmigo. Y también de la bufanda ro…

-¡Es la puta bufanda de mi madre! –Gritó fueran de sí –¡No he estado con nadie más desde la primera noche que apareciste en mi casa!

-Yo…

-¿Tú qué? ¿Acaso me has visto con alguien más? –Atacó –No puedo creer que estuviera aquí tratando de recuperarte. –Se río decepcionado. –Todo tuyo, pelirroja –Dijo entregándole las llaves y bajándose del auto.

Rose no puedo hacer nada más que observar su espalda mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia. ¿De verdad no había estado con nadie más? ¿Sería posible?

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer toda la historia, si les gustó siéntanse libres de dejar un review que siempre hace feliz, ya sea para felicitar o como crítica constructiva._

_Estoy pensando en escribir un epílogo ¿Qué opinan?_

_También pueden pasarse por el foro, es increíble._

_Saludos_

_Aileen_


	5. Epílogo

Primero: Antes que empiecen a leer, quiero agradecer por los reviews y por haber agregado la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Estoy enormemente agradecida.

Segundo: Quiero dejar en claro que el epílogo no entra en la competencia ya que no está dentro del plazo, por lo que si piensan votar por mi historia (espero que quieran) por favor háganlo basándose en los primeros cuatro capítulos para que sea una competencia justa.

Tercero: Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola.

A leer

* * *

**Epílogo**

Cuando vio como las personas que dejaban el colegio la miraban con sorpresa, no necesitó más de cinco minutos para saber que tenía que salir de ahí. Introdujo la llave y dio contacto al motor de manera automática. Salió del estacionamiento del colegio sin siquiera darse cuenta que dirección o que calle estaba tomando.

Giró en el semáforo hacia la izquierda y por primera vez desde que salió del estacionamiento supo donde se encontraba. A pesar de que los árboles ya no estaban cubiertos de hojas en distintas tonalidades, seguían dándole un toque especial a la calle.

Estacionó afuera de la casa de los Malfoy y se bajó de su auto pensando qué decir. Nada, su mente estaba en blanco.

Después de hacer sonar el timbre por cuarta vez sin que nadie acudiera a la puerta, Rose suspiró derrotada. Bajó las escaleras del pórtico sin mirar donde pisaba y antes de tocar el último escalón resbaló por las escaleras esparciendo todo el contenido de su bolso.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas, guardándolas sin importarle que estuvieran mojadas. Alargó la mano para recoger uno de sus lápices, pero fue demasiado lenta, otra persona ya se lo había arrebatado.

Miró hacia arriba y ahí estaba él. Sintió como la ira invadía su cuerpo debido a la sonrisa socarrona de Scorpius. ¿Es qué nada iba a salir bien?

-¿Dónde se supone que estabas? –Espetó incorporándose totalmente mojada apuntándolo con el dedo –Hace veinte minutos que toco el timbre y nadie abre esta maldita puerta.

-Estaba caminando hacia mi casa, Weasley. –Dijo sorprendido por su enojo.

-Es mentira, te habría visto en el camino.

-Sí lo hiciste. De hecho estoy totalmente empapado gracias a tu auto. Pasaste a mi lado y no te tomaste la molestia de parar, simplemente me mojaste y seguiste andando.

-Bromeas… -Dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza confirmando el estado de su ropa y de él mismo.

-No. –Fue su única respuesta. Pasó por su lado y abrió la puerta de la casa. Si tenía que empujarla al límite para que confesara lo haría.

–Ve a tu casa a secarte, Weasley. –Dijo –Ya no queda nada más que decir.

-Sí lo hay –Dijo nerviosa –Necesito decirte algo.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo –Dijo empezando a cerrar la puerta.

Rose, arrojando su orgullo a la basura empujo la hoja de madera con sus manos.

-Scorpius, yo… -Carraspeó un poco –Lo del auto…

-Apresúrate si no quieres que te cierre la puerta en las narices como tú.

-Lo que te dije en… -Frunció el ceño asimilando lo que había escuchado -¡Fue un accidente, nunca quise golpearte! Aunque te lo merecías -Espetó refiriéndose a su primer encuentro. –Y tampoco mentirte, nunca estuve con nadie más. –Soltó sin darse cuenta de que había empezado a hablar más de la cuenta.

-¿Me mentiste? –Preguntó sonriendo, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban –Lo sabía –Dijo ufano.

-Sí, te mentí ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? –Preguntó desconcertada –Acabo de decirte que te mentí. ¿Eso te pone feliz? Dios, eres tan retorcido.

Scorpius soltó una gran carcajada y sin que ella se diera cuenta la tomó de un brazo y la adentro en su casa, protegiéndola de la lluvia.

-Vamos, pelirroja. Una vez que una chica está conmigo no hay ningún motivo para estar con otro. Acéptalo de una vez, soy perfecto. –Dijo acercándose seductoramente.

Rose rodó los ojos y se dejó llevar por él.

Puede que el resto de invierno no fuera tan frío como pensó que sería.

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por darse el tiempo de leer la historia y de dejar reviews.

Espero que las haya hecho pasar un rato agradable.

Pueden pasas a votar por esta historia (espero que sí) o por las otras en competencia en el topic: Votaciones del reto para cada sensación, una estación del foro "el escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"

Muchos abrazos

Irish


End file.
